


遠い世界の君へ

by ianta0706



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianta0706/pseuds/ianta0706
Summary: Patch 5.0依然挺短 写于国服5.0前 未采用国服译名捏造成分非常非常非常多
Relationships: Feo Ul&Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &Feo Ul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	遠い世界の君へ

-  
-  
-  
喂喂，我说呀，你在做梦吗？  
如果你能听到，就回应我一下吧。  
欸，我是谁？  
……嗯哼，这个问题嘛……  
可爱的可爱的不知名的妖精小姐？  
什么叫“太长了”啊！啊真是的！太过分了！你果然和我的小树苗一个样啊！  
……  
嗯……  
……  
『提坦尼娅』。  
暂且，就这么称呼我吧。

\- 

菲欧落在水晶都的一隅，眯着眼抬起头来。  
往城外看去，浅紫浸染的森林里，尚未修缮完毕的建筑间还能看到一些战火留下的痕迹。但碎石与灰烬之中，新芽正在窜头，花朵含苞待放。在阿马罗厚重的振翅声中，星辰逐渐淡去，水晶映照着拂晓，迎接新生的明天。  
原本的诺弗兰特，是末世中残存的角落。在百年以前，光之巫女与已被遗忘的英雄们一起，拼尽全力，留下了这小小的希望。  
但是，这希望一度摇摇欲坠，如同风雨中的灯火，似乎下一秒就会消失。  
而现在，每一个黑夜里，人们入睡时，都会带着安稳的笑容，带着对明天的期盼。

这座塔是末世中希望的象征，而美丽的『水晶都』，是属于那个人的庭院。  
自噬罪者袭击水晶都的那一天起，医疗馆的人们便从未休息。然而谢萨米尔小姐一边细致地为归来的人们的伤口消毒处理，一边柔声说，比起你们，我们的辛苦微不足道。  
莫连馆长成日忙于整理记载，过去被称为罪人的『光之战士』们也好，光之巫女敏菲利亚也好。他说记录历史是最为重要的使命之一，在他接手这座图书馆的那天，水晶公就是这么告诉他的。  
莱娜反倒是清闲许多，毕竟黑夜归来的如今，已经没有太多能威胁到城市的危险。于是，她的时间更多地花在了陪伴上，陪伴在战中失去了家人、朋友的人们，默默倾听他们的诉说。  
一度，她以为，她也要再一次失去她最重要的『家人』了。  
那时，她接过水晶塔深处的钥匙，即使心中多少不安，不问缘由却已经成了她的习惯。她自幼跟在水晶公身侧，比起其他人，莱娜对公了解得更多些，但回想起来，却也还太少太少。  
她是如此理解那些关于失去的、没能拯救的不甘，也正是因此，失而复得才是如此珍贵。  
花朵们深爱着庭院的主人，也无比感谢他那重要的客人。人们说，他们都是这座城市不可或缺的『英雄』。

不过，她的小树苗向来是个闲不下来的人。在拯救了诺弗兰特之后，他又将目光投向了『无之大地』。那片土地是荒芜的苍白，没有任何生命的气息，是妖精们绝不会造访的地方。  
但即使是那样的荒原，她的小树苗也能让那里开出花来吧。  
他也花很多时间滞留在水晶城里，试图帮一些小忙，却总是被婉言谢绝。人们笑着说，暗之战士阁下真是和公一个样，好像不做点什么就不舒服似的。  
然后光便愣了神，说是吗？水晶公他……  
他不再说下去，而是向人们询问每一个人的故事，问他们如何来到这座城市，又是如何看待这座城市的管理者。他总是听得很认真，像是希望补完他来到这个世界之前错过的关于那个人的一切。  
“……所以，你问了这么多人，最后才想起来问你「美丽的枝桠」？”  
“欸嘿……”  
“欸嘿你个头啦！负心汉！”她冲光张牙舞爪一番，弄乱了他的额发，“要知道，我可是认识了他很~多很多年，比这座城市大部分的人类都要久。而你呢！竟然直到最后才想起我来！”  
光不敢反抗，只挠挠被弄乱的头发，做出一副恳求的姿态：“是因为小菲欧知道的一定最多，想留着最后听嘛。”  
“……嗯，当真？”她斜瞥一眼。  
“真的真的。”  
“哼哼……可以是可以啦。”  
“那么，就来等价交换吧。”她说，“我亲爱的小树苗，告诉我，在另一个世界的你们的相遇是怎么样的？他呀，明明给我讲了很多「你的故事」，却只有这件事从不肯细说。”  
“告诉我，他是怎样遇见了他的英雄？”

他是怎样遇见了他的英雄？那个世界的他，是怎么样的一个人？  
“古·拉哈·提亚。”  
“……”  
水晶公，或者说，古·拉哈·提亚，很显然一如既往地拿她没办法。惊吓满分，她心满意足地像往常一样，落在了他的肩头。  
『她的朋友』，在那之后，便不再戴着兜帽了。  
水晶都的人们初见到公的样子时尚且惊讶，后来则渐渐都报以了温柔的微笑。他们说公比想象得更年轻，但在见到的那一刻，便觉得本就该是这样一个人。  
你看，我说过的，你还是不戴帽子比较好。  
那时的她没有现出身形，只悄悄在他耳边这么说道。水晶公默默听着，然后轻声说，是啊。  
事到如今，知道他真名的人已经很多，但无论是于里昂热还是拂晓的其他人，总还是称呼他为水晶公。  
例外的只有那个人罢了。又或许是因为，只有和那个人在一起的时候，他才是『古·拉哈·提亚』。  
不过，对方很快便恢复如常，转而问她：“你从他那里听来的？”  
“对啊，我的小树苗什~么都告诉我啦！哼哼，哪像你，那么过分！那么那么多年连名字都不肯告诉我！”  
“……对不起。”  
“哼哼，有在反省就好！毕竟，可爱的小菲欧总是宽宏大量的……”  
“对不起，菲欧。”  
“嗯~？什么什么，你还背着我做了什么对不起我的事？”  
“对不起，我没有告诉你我的名字。”他语气认真，望着她一字一句地说道，“……原本，我觉得那是我已经彻底舍弃了的、再也不会被呼唤的名字。所以我想，也没有向你介绍的必要。”  
“……”  
“……好啦，我知道的。”她慢慢回答。  
我知道的，你只是太温柔了。你希望英雄的故事里没有悲伤和失去，希望故事的结局没有任何阴霾，所以不想他认出你，甚至不惜去演一出拙劣的戏剧。  
你不告诉我你的名字，是不是也希望我会忘记你？  
真过分啊，妖精可是记性很好的。就算不知道他的名字，她也不可能忘掉她『重要的朋友』。  
所以……  
“不许有下次，否则我再也不会原谅你了！”  
“……嗯。”  
“嗯~你个头！给我发誓！发誓！约定！”  
“好啦。”他轻笑出声，“我不会再这样了……我已经答应过他了。”  
哎呀呀，不愧是她的小树苗。她眨眨眼，擅自揪起他的一缕鬓发玩弄。他没有阻止她，也没有拉起兜帽，而是略略侧过头，带着笑望向繁忙的都市。  
“……所以你在干嘛？”  
“给你编个头发嘛。”  
“喂……”  
松了手之后，束起的发丝便又散开了去。她探过身子，触碰那一路延伸至脸颊的水晶痕。  
“他告诉我，那个世界的你仍在塔里沉睡。”菲欧说，“那么，你会做梦吗？”

只要知道名字，她就可以潜入对方的梦乡。她用这个方法帮那位英雄给在另一个世界等待着的人们送过信，也替他带过一些需要的物品。还有的时候，她会和梦境的主人聊聊天，问一些关于她的小树苗的事情，又或者悄悄做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。  
她有自信不被发现，因为她从不在梦中轻易现出身形。而等他们醒来，梦境便模糊不清，一切都如同幻影。  
那么，在那个遥远世界里的『古·拉哈·提亚』的梦境，又会是怎么样的呢？  
她忽然很想去见见他。见见那个遥远世界里的，过去的他。  
做决定只需要一瞬，付诸行动却要花费相当的力气。  
确认地点并不难，毕竟那个世界水晶塔的位置与这里完全一致，但接下来却要麻烦得多。水晶塔将那个人与世界隔开，这意味着她无法直接找到他，进入他的梦境。  
她花了很长的时间，才找到一条躲开水晶塔外部屏障的路。然而在希尔科斯塔的大门前，她又一次无路可走。不管是怎样的法术，都不能让她越过这扇门扉。  
……你在里面吗？  
她将手贴上大门，闭上眼睛。  
如果菲欧做不到的话……『提坦尼娅』又如何呢？

喂喂，我说呀，你在做梦吗？  
如果你能听到，就回应我一下吧。  
她等待着，等待着，然后终于忽地笑起来。  
“你好呀，古·拉哈·提亚。”

首先感到不同的，是语气。  
音色微妙地更高，句末略带上扬。听不出惯有的沉稳，情绪也毫不内敛。  
你是谁啊？  
可爱的可爱的……这也太长了，就没有正常点的名字吗。  
小树苗？  
……  
好吧，『提坦尼娅』。  
真奇怪，这是梦吗？你为什么会在我的梦里？

“嗯，嗯，我只是路过啦。”  
她编了一个不那么有说服力的谎，对方显然不信，执意要问个清楚：你是怎么进来的？你又为什么要来？  
真是的，她的朋友原来是这么麻烦一个家伙吗！虽然，要是换了她自己，肯定也不问清楚不罢休。  
“别总是问我啊，你也知道，我好~不容易才来这里一趟，多说说你自己的事情吧？”  
“你又为什么在这里？一个人在这种地方，不寂寞吗？”  
故事其实她已经从光那里听来大半，结合水晶公过去无意间提起的零零碎碎，构成关于他们的故事的全貌。从一个普普通通的冒险者到艾欧泽亚的英雄，从乌尔达哈到伊修加德到阿拉米格……英雄经历过的冒险太多太多，相比之下，『诺亚』的故事只像一个小小的插曲，几乎不足为道。  
可对当事人来说，这是一份绝不会遗忘的约定。  
他说那是他的责任。他是过去的记录者。记录下这些，让历史传承下去，是他必须要做的事。  
“当然，要说遗憾还是有的。”  
“和那个人一起冒险的时间，真的太短了。如果……可以更多一些就好了。”  
“但我不会后悔我的选择。”  
“因为，哪怕一点也好，我想像那个人一样。想为人们，为未来，带去希望。”  
什么嘛。  
就算有再多不一样的地方，他果然还是他，还是她那『重要的朋友』。

“我不会说我是为了他。”那时，那个人对她这么说，“但……在旅途中，我时不时会想起他。在我迷茫、痛苦，想要放弃的时候。”  
“哈哈，我当然也会有这种时候啊。「英雄」并不是那么好做的。”  
“在那样的时候，我会想，还有人在未来等我啊。我答应过他，要在历史上留下自己的名字，要成为指引他的光。”  
他说虽然摩杜纳大多数时候妖雾缭绕看不到星星，但放晴时很美。从早霜顶望去，碧色的水晶光辉倒映于没有雾气遮掩的银泪湖上。晴空之下，他知道那里有人在等他。  
“所以即使悲伤，即使痛苦，即使没有回报……我仍会去做我所认为的正确之事。”  
“也就是所谓的英雄之举，吧。”

为什么要来见他？  
理由好像有很多，却好像也没有。不过对妖精来说，做事本来也不需要什么理由。  
就像现在，穿越世界的只是她的影子，她真正的身体仍在伊尔梅格的城堡中。自由自在的妖精菲欧·乌尔已是过去，她已是妖精们的王。即使能用法术制造分身，那也不意味着她能像过去那样任性潇洒。她必须留在伊尔梅格，尽到『提坦尼娅』的职责。  
但她不曾后悔。  
原本她有很多很多想和他说的事，说给她仍年轻的、懵懂的、『重要的朋友』。她想说你憧憬的那份光会在未来等待着你，而你也会成为故事里浓墨重彩的一笔，成为人们的『英雄』。在你的庭院里，花朵生生不息。  
但现在，她忽然什么也不想说了。  
我亲爱的『水晶公』，过去的『古·拉哈·提亚』。  
“那么，就到这里吧。谢谢你的故事。”  
连接逐渐断去，青年的意识开始模糊。她俯下身，去亲吻门扉上的水晶，作为告别。  
“我们会再次相见的。”  
“等我们「初次见面」的那天，你一定正处于旅途之中，和我可爱的小树苗一起。”  
“到那时，我会询问你的名字，这一次，你可要好~好地告诉我。”  
然后，她也会好好地告诉他自己的名字。不是『不知名的妖精小姐』，也不是『提坦尼娅』。

你好呀，古·拉哈·提亚。  
我是菲欧·乌尔，是『某个英雄』的『美丽的枝桠』，你素未谋面的『小小的朋友』。  
摘去斗篷之后，发梢仍是艳丽的红，长弓取代了金属权杖，没有了水晶覆盖的面颊上，异色的双瞳明亮而温暖。  
那会是漫漫旅程中，温柔的、最普通不过的某一天。悠久的风儿吹拂着大地，璀璨的繁星装点起夜幕，远方的歌声讲述不为人知的故事。  
在短暂的、短暂的花季里，在那永恒时间中转瞬即逝的一刻里，她与他都是那个人故事中的一部分，都是自由的。

Fin.


End file.
